Bubbline- Dance with me tonight
by Cookies-of-the-sand
Summary: The Bubblegum Ball is tonight and PB is anxious, will Marceline accept her invitation? Marceline is desperate to confess her feelings to the princess but doesn't know how to go about it, what should she do? Will everything come together tonight? No lemons but light kissing, pairings: Bubbline, FinnxFlame princess and JakexLady Rainicorn. Enjoy!


**This is for all the Princess-BubblegumxMarceline fans out there!**

**No lemons but still pretty kawaii even if I do say so myself :D**

**Really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S Hell yeah Adventure time :D**

* * *

"A little to the left Finn!"

"You got it Prubs"

Princess Bubblegum looked around proudly at her now fully decorated grand hall, as Finn and Jake pulled the last few streamers into place everything was perfected. The elegant décor with a colour scheme of red and white graced the hall with its balloons, streamers, lights and tablecloths. "Hey PB what's with all the decorations?" asked Finn as he came over, Princess Bubblegum sighed this was the fourth time she had explained it to him and it was getting irritating, although she could never stay mad at Finn. No one could ever stay mad at Finn. No one.

"I already told you Finn the semi-annual Bubblegum Ball is tonight! Everything has to be perfect; this ball has a history of bringing shy lovers together!"

"S-shy l-lovers?" Finn blushed deeply and looked at her with wide eyes, why did he do that every time she mentioned romance? He was very cute but she had a lot to do, she still had one more special invitation to send out…

"Err, you need anything else?" asked Jake, noticing the awkward silence.

"Nope, its ok guys you can go, thanks for everything!"

"Hey come on Finn lets bounce, we gotta go get ready for tonight, this thing starts at eight right PB?"

"It sure does, remember it's a very fancy party so you have to dress nice!"

"Sure thing! See you tonight Prubs!" said Finn as he then proceeded to do a back-flip out the window along with Jake

"BYE!" she yelled before she rushed to her room.

* * *

As they fell through the air Finn started wondering "Hey Jake you think if I ask her PB might go with me tonight?"

"I don't know man, Petbut told me she's got a special invitation going out to someone she really likes, maybe next time bro"

Finn sighed, Flame princess had a cough but had insisted he still go and had said she didn't mind if he took another girl so he didn't feel awkward but he didn't know who to take. He knew he liked PB but was worried about how it would all turn out. He suddenly felt a sharp tug as Jake opened up into a parachute to lower them safely to the ground, "yo man you ok? You were kinda out of it for a second there"

"I'm fine dude come on, we gotta go shopping. I've got nothing to wear"

"Ooohh, trying to impress someone are we?"

"Shut up dude!" Jake laughed as Finn gave him a friendly dig in the arm as they walked off to buy something to wear.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum carefully sealed the envelope shut, done! She quickly walked over to the banana guards waiting outside her door, "deliver this as fast as you can and you'll get a fist cookie if anything happens to it!" the banana guards ran off hastily holding the envelope as if it were made of glass.

PB went back into her room and closed the door; she slid down the side of the wall holding her head. Tonight was the night, what if she said no? What if she rejected her? No, it was far too late for that now, the invitation was already on its way and all that mattered was that the recipient got it…

* * *

Marceline strummed her bass slowly, she knew all about the ball tonight and was seriously depressed that she hadn't been invited, just when she had thought they were getting close. She sighed, so what if she wasn't invited? She didn't care! But not matter how many times she told herself that she couldn't deny that it was completely untrue. She did care and she wanted to go but her pride wasn't about to let her admit that.

She looked up as she heard a banging on the door; she floated over as a pink, strawberry scented envelope was pushed through the letterbox. She picked it up and looked through the window just in time to see two banana guards running out of her cave, she grinned down at the letter.

Marceline floated into the kitchen and picked up a knife, she carefully tore open the top and pulled out the paper inside, it read:

_Dear Marceline,_

_Please come to my ball tonight, sorry this invitation took so long but I wanted to write it myself. Please bear in mind that this is a fancy occasion but knowing you you'll probably turn up in one of your rock shirts, but I don't mind, as long as your there. I'll miss you if you aren't._

_See you soon I hope you can come,_

_Your friend, Princess Bubblegum._

_P.S- That rhymed :D_

Fuck yeah! She thought as she ran over and jumped on her couch, scaring her zombie poodle in the process, only when she hit the couch did she remember that it was rock hard. Once she was done rubbing her feet she flew around her house three times yelling and singing! But wait, she didn't have anything to wear. Crap! Then she started emptying her draws and pulled out her best pair of jeans, she grabbed a shirt, was it clean? She sniffed it, eh good enough. She shot over to her bathroom and started running a bath, she risked a glance at the clock, only two hours to get ready?! What?!

Once she was done in the bath she dried and brushed her hair, put on her clean clothes and raced out the door, excited about the promising night ahead.

* * *

Music could be heard from the hall as Finn and Jake climbed the steps leading up to the main entrance, Finn was wearing a beautiful Italian suit custom made by the Candy Kingdom's royal tailor while Jake wore a long silk scarf around his neck, the black bringing out his eyes wonderfully.

They peeked round the door to see couples dancing in the light flooded room, Jake spied Lady Rainicorn instantly and ran over to meet her, the two then took to the dance floor and spun like cherry blossoms in the morning breeze. Finn sighed, what on earth? His back started to feel really hot. He turned around to see Flame princess walk up to him in a sweeping gown of fire, he grinned "me lady, would you care for a dance?"

"I would be honored"

* * *

PB looked around nervously but the vampire queen was nowhere to be found, calm down Bonnie calm down. When has Marceline ever been on time for anything? She chuckled to herself and took champagne from Peppermint butler's tray. She'll be here soon.

* * *

She took a deep breath just before walking into the hall, pushing through the doors and into the music filled room she was quickly embraced by a very excited Bonnie, "You came! I'm so happy" she looked the girl over, she wore a dark pink, frilly, short, strapless dress with a necklace laying over her heart and her hair tied back in a gentle ponytail with bangs on either side of her face. Marceline suddenly felt seriously under-dressed in her ripped up jeans and _My Chemical Romance_ shirt, at least PB didn't seem to mind, the brain lord was far too happy.

She quickly composed herself "Hey Bonnie, enjoying the evening?" she said with a rather large grin on her face

"Of course, but it's much nicer now that you're here…" PB said, trailing of at the end. Was she blushing? It was hard to tell with her being pink and all. She started to blush as well, it painfully obvious on her pale blue skin, "hey I was wondering"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me? I mean it's totally ok if you don't want to but-" she was cut off as Princess Bubblegum pulled her into a hug and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"I would love to"

* * *

"Hey I thought you were sick"

"I was but my dad stopped by and dropped of some special medicine from the fire kingdom for me"

"Oh rad! That's awesome FP, so glad you could make it" he said with a goofy grin on his face

"Me too"

They didn't have time to say more as they pressed their lips together in a kiss. And continued to dance the night away…

* * *

Jake grinned as he watched the scene unfold in front of him; he turned to Lady, "I'm so glad it all worked out"

"Geulaeseo naneun eodilo" she replied with a soft smile, she kissed him lightly on the forehead. He held her tightly and presented a proud smile at her bump, puppies… he thought with a smile.

* * *

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum danced till they could dance no more, the night was wonderful. Marceline smiled as she carried the sleeping Princess back to the royal bedroom, she laid her down gently and pulled the bed covers over her sleeping form. She kissed her goodnight and lay down next to her, falling into a peaceful slumber, their French kiss from earlier that night still fresh in her mind.


End file.
